


「农橘」素手-②

by orphan_account



Series: 素手 [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	「农橘」素手-②

 

陈立农视线向下，望着被林彦俊射得一塌糊涂的丝绸睡衣。刚刚他的动作好像有点粗鲁，睡衣下摆往上面缩了不少，露出林彦俊同样沾着他自己子孙的白肚皮，随着他紧张的呼吸一起一伏。他突然有了一个问题。

陈立农有处男的自知之明，他决定不懂就要问。

 

“为什么你会有润滑油？”

陈立农依然维持着两手撑在林彦俊两侧的姿势，眯着眼睛严肃的提出疑问。

 

“一看你就没有性生活。” 林彦俊捏了捏陈立农的脸蛋，陈立农本来在思考的眼睛仿佛发现了秘密一样张得大大的。

 

“你...没想到你是这样的林彦俊！你还有两年才成年呢！就糟蹋女孩子..." 耷拉着眼角的小狗发出了大声的控诉。

 

“噗...跟你开玩笑呢！但是我的回答还是一样，一看你就没有性生活。”这么说着林彦俊手上也不安分，对着空气做了几下握着柱状体的动作。“有这个撸起来会比较舒服，樯橹灰飞烟灭没听说过吗，干抓不掉皮疼死你才怪。”

 

陈立农大幅度的点了好几下头表示认同，想，林老师真的太厉害了，我是不是早就被他看得透透的了。

那我待会儿是不是也要问他借这个用一下？我也有我的需求啊。

 

但是这个是私人用品吧？林老师会不会介意啊？而且林老师从来都不让他跟他睡一张床，自己独霸两米大床，洁癖的他会同意吗？

 

林彦俊看这个懵懵的呆狗开始神游了，老天野啊，这种时候还发呆？是不是他下一秒就要睡着了？

 

他把蜷着的双腿伸开来，用一只脚怼了怼陈立农下面那根。嗬，这么硬了还在发呆，这孩子有事吗？

还好陈立农马上回魂了，“怎么啦彦俊？”

 

林彦俊看着他这样，突然觉得不行，根本开不了口，就虚虚在嘴巴前面比了个OK的手势，前后来回晃动了一下。“...你要不要我......”

 

意思是，要不要我帮你口。

 

陈立农刚刚从自己给他建立的林老师人设抽离出来，看见他这个动作——林老师是问他要不要喝酒呢，当然要喝，不会喝也要硬上，不可以被林老师瞧不起。

 

小狗狗用力的又点了点头，心里打着小算盘：林老师快点下去拿酒上来吧，我偷偷挤一点润滑油用，说不定舒服过头一下就弄出来了。

这边林彦俊再一次被陈立农这个独特的直男惊吓到了，居然没有迟疑的答应了！这是合理的吗？现在的直男包容度这么高的吗？

 

事情发展的这么顺利，他也不能怂...其实林彦俊现在压力非常大，他即将第一次帮别人口，对面这个人体验不好怎么办？完了完了，现在让他失忆还来得及吗...不行，是男人就要上！

 

陈立农看见林老师用一种苦大仇深的表情推开他，并且一脑袋钻进自己怀里，裤链拉开小兄弟掏出来，动作行云流水一气呵成。

 

完蛋！小心思又被林老师发现了！看来他真的真的很介意！！陈立农对自己无耻的想法感到羞愧，他一手扶着床不让自己倒下去，一手完全捂住自己的脸，两边嘴角因为太羞耻而向下撇。

 

“...你这人什么毛病，别害羞了。” 林彦俊撸了两把陈立农的小兄弟，熟悉熟悉培养培养感情，看见这人一副要受侮辱的样子心想，有贼心没贼胆，捂捂捂，捂死你算了！

 

借着这股气，林彦俊气呼呼的含住湿湿滑滑的龟头，为了缓解心里的不适他快速用舌尖舔了一下顶端的小孔。

 

“唔啊！”

 

然后他满意的听见了小狗没忍住的呻吟声，原来是汪汪叫的吗，还蛮可爱哦。但是狗狗从小就应该好好管教。

 

“小声点，你不知道我妈在楼下睡觉吗？”林彦俊吐出刚say过hi的小兄弟，弯着腰抬头警告陈立农。

 

“对不起。”陈立农很听话，马上就道歉闭嘴了。他被林彦俊的主动吓得停止思考关于一个洁癖为什么会含住他的老二这种事，他只看见林彦俊嘴边挂着的细细的透明的丝跟他的老二连着，林彦俊的背塌着，林彦俊的屁股露了出来，林彦俊的屁股没有肉但是又白又好看，林彦俊好像整个人都特别好看。

 

太刺激了，他觉得两边脸越来越烫，脑门开始渗出汗滴，他索性闭上了眼睛。

 

他感觉自己的小兄弟至少有一半都在林彦俊的嘴巴里含着，被好好伺候着。露在外面的囊袋林彦俊也在有意无意的揉捏挑逗着。有时候牙齿掠过柱体侧面，突然的疼痛却让他更加的精神。柱头似乎被林彦俊的舌头顶到了一侧脸颊的内部——又湿又软又温热的里面，而且空间狭仄挤压着勃发的柱体，肉欲在他的体内越升越高，他撑着床的手控制不住的颤抖起来。林彦俊似乎又换了个姿势，这次可以说四分之三都被包裹住了。陈立农控制不住情欲睁开了双眼。

 

他看见林彦俊好像有点累了，整个上身都趴在床上，似乎很费力的把头仰起来就是为了吞他的东西。但是林彦俊好像真的吞不下去了，他的眉头皱了起来。陈立农脑袋里掠过了很多东西，林彦俊没含住的他的那部分小兄弟是情动的赤红，林彦俊的脸颊是玫瑰色的潮红，林彦俊身上皱巴巴的丝绸睡衣是古典洋红。

 

红色真的好美丽，他的眼睛仿佛也因过剩的情欲染上了血红。

 

他用捂眼睛的手按在了林彦俊的脑袋后面，用力地一来一回。他看见林彦俊的眼眶里也是抑制不了的血红。喉咙深处是滚烫的，也是这样的血红色吗？

 

狭窄的通道承受着他毫无节制的抽插，隐隐约约的吸力让他觉得就要到了。他终于想起要温柔，赶紧放开了林彦俊，但是他还是不合时宜的射了出来——林彦俊舌头都没来得及收回去，小嘴微张着，又被陈立农管不住的小兄弟射到了左边脸颊上。他来不及关上嘴巴，满溢的白色精液被呛了出来，在嘴角形成两三股流到胸前。先前沾上的精液还没有完全凝固，丝绸睡衣又被染得更脏了。

 

陈立农觉得林彦俊现在可能不太好，但是他也不知道说什么。他伸出手把林彦俊扶起来坐好，顺了顺他的背，让他平息下来。

 

他的额头抵着林彦俊的额头，两条长腿盘起来把林彦俊圈住，犯错误了一样小小声问他，彦俊，你还好吗？

林彦俊呛完了，低着头不肯说话，李弄觉得很慌，李弄现在不敢说话。

 

林彦俊突然拍了一下他的头，陈立农歪倒在床上，他嗖的一下冲出房间外面，估计是去二楼的厕所了吧。

罪人陈立农不知道现在要干嘛，收好自己的小兄弟以后开始用纸巾擦干净刚刚混乱的痕迹。

 

林彦俊跑到厕所里飞速锁了门，花两秒看了看镜子，好家伙，书法大师陈立农刚刚用白色不可描述液体从他的脸部到胯部进行了无与伦比的书法创作，然后他被汹涌的不适感逼得弯下腰来。

 

日啊，处男猛劲大，他刚刚真的很不舒服。他忍着这个不适打开了花洒头，稀里哗啦的声响充满了小小的空间，然后他才敢扒着洗手盆的边上干呕。

 

他刚刚应该还挺舒服的吧？自己的牙齿刮到他的时候，林彦俊真的很怕陈立农软下来，还好，顺顺利利口出来了，还挺多。

 

吐不出来，他开水龙头洗了洗脸。抬头看镜子的时候他觉得自己憔悴得不得了，眼睛也委委屈屈的跟哭过一样。

 

有什么办法呢，他想，谁让里面这个姓林的不争气，喜欢上这么一个呆子。

洗完澡，林彦俊腰上围个围巾就回房间了，谁知道一打开房门就看见陈立农站在一旁低头待机。

 

“干嘛呢？”林彦俊瞪了他一眼。

“彦俊...我错了...我刚刚一脚踩在你的润滑油上面，然后它全都挤出来了”

 

林彦俊觉得自己要疯了，这个人能让他省点心吗？

 

“但是你不要着急，我已经清理干净了！还拖了地！”陈立农似乎在邀功，还打开房间灯让林彦俊好好检查。

“那我是不是要夸你好棒棒？才住我家第一天就知道拖把放在哪里？”林彦俊实时无语。

“是阿姨告诉我的！我下楼的时候阿姨在厨房切西瓜吃呢！”陈立农脸上洋溢着“我运气真好”的表情。

 

林彦俊猜，她妈妈应该正在跟姨姨发短信说她终于成功把儿子卖出去了，但是现在他只想彻底晕倒在床上，撒手人寰的那种。

 

 


End file.
